the warp in time
by sivad
Summary: This is a mixture between Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Artemis Fowl. Chapter six part b is up. please reveiw! Disclaimer I do not own any Character in my fanfic that is in any published book.
1. I meet the freaks

Hi my name is Max, short for Maximum Ride. I'm sure a lot of you know this already (from Fangs blog or from the four books I wrote under the alias of James Patterson. You know the one with the wings) well turns out we aren't the other weirdo's from books running around. Here's my story of how I came to know some of them.

I woke up like I did on any other day, trembling with fear for my life and that of the flocks (and you think your problems are bad.) Then I remembered it was all a memory, all of it. I was safe here at mom's house. I no longer needed to worry about being stuffed in a dog crate while evil scientists poked me with different chemicals to see if I had any special powers going on (besides the wings those they knew about.) I got out of bed and woke Ella my half –sister. Then we went and woke the rest of the Flock. They woke up fast and silently as they had been trained to. Except for Nudge she took some work until The Gasman threatened to let loose one of the reasons why he had that name. She was up instantly. Then all seven of us went downstairs and let Iggy cook breakfast. After that we got ready for our first day of school. After that was done mom took all seven of us over to school. This was a good school for us because it had an elementary school for Angel (our favorite 7 year old mind reader/controller) and Gazzy (9) and a high school for the rest of us all wrapped into one. Nothing really exiting happened except the teacher's hysterical version of what they thought the year would be like. Since all of us (except Ella) had only a couple months at most of schooling were all (except Ella) placed in the lowest level classes our grade supplied and still struggling. Any way during lunch I met another kid named Percy Jackson who was nice enough and was in all of my classes. He sat down with me and my flock casually after receiving his lunch.

"Hi you must be Max's siblings" he said offering his hands to each of them. "So Max wasn't very strait with me on her schooling but I think I know something about it. Have any of you ever heard of the Greek Gods."

I thought about it and remembered some of their names. "Well at my last school we went over it a bit but we left before we learned much. But isn't that a bit off topic from what you're asking about?"

"Max, I've seen you fidgeting. A lot, I can understand that may not be extraordinary for some people but combine that with the look of fear in your eyes and you hide it well but I've seen so many people like that you can't hide it from me."

I scoffed "you have no idea what you're talking about; I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Max I don't think that your human." I looked at Angel _He doesn't have this quite right, but he isn't all human either. _She thought. _Then what else is he _I replied growing frustrated. _He's half… god _Angel sent back.

"Half-god?" I asked aloud then covered my mouth in shock and worry.

"Yes I believe that you are a half blood. You all might be."

"And I believe that there is a psychiatric ward right across town, you fool" The voice came from behind me. Right there was someone I recognized, his name was Artemis Fowl, and he was the head of a multi-billion dollar institute at 20. He looked much younger however, maybe 17. "Now shoo boy Max and I have some business to discuss." Percy got up and left but also sent me a wave and a look that said meet me after school.


	2. The freaks take me hostage

Disclaimer: Don't own any one that is usually called slavery and is frowned upon in many countries

**Disclaimer: Don't own any one that is usually called slavery and is frowned upon in many countries.**

So let's say just hypothetically for a second that one of the most successful businessmen of all time just asked you an Avian-American kid with no education to talk business. How would you respond, cause just kind of stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Business you know like I give you money and you show off your wings so I get money. Or say I give you money and after revealing your wings to the public, you advertise a product?"

"Or say I punch you in the face and go farther away in minutes than you can get in a car however fancy" I never liked rich people, but I disliked Artemis here because he had bought stocks from Itexico, a lot of them, in fact he'd bought more stock than anyone else. Plus he knew which almost guarantees' a spot on my mortal enemies list.

"I have a jet, a fast one besides I already have a tracker in your food all your food. He said pointing at all of us.

"Crap" that didn't even come close. We had to do what he said or he could make our lives miserable. "Fine guys lets go with Artemis, especially since we have no choice Ella tell mom we are all right but can't come home now.

Artemis point of view

I really hadn't put trackers in their food but I would be hard pressed to convince them to join me without it since Butler had opted not to go on this particular venture. I was wearing my contacts so I could see Holly ready with her neutrino hovering just above me, ready to stun them. If they were found then it would all change. People would look for more of the mutants, and that would put fairies in grave danger, all of them. The boy Percy was insane to try and convince her that the Greek Gods were real, I refused to believe it, but still I could not leave him out of the big picture, he knew something and that would be problematic if he revealed it, what ever it was. So in silence I got up and the six kids got up as well.

This was going well until we got out the door, then several hundred wolf like, things started running towards us saying. We are strong you are not" in unison.

"Flyboys" one of the 'flock' whispered.

**Next chapter I hope to make longer and have some more Percy and some actual violence. **.


	3. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: dont own any one or eat them Or do i dun dun duuuuuun

Of course right as they were maybe 25 ft. away things got confusing. Out of thin air five shots fired n rapid succession from nowhere then a figure shimmered into view. She was small but looked… older. She had pointed ears and, wings. Wait, wings? Then of course Percy busted through the doors holding a ballpoint pen. "Percy you won't kill any flyboys with a pen, even if you are a 'half-god' as you call your self" I was wrong, apparently target started selling pen-swords recently.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, besides this is a several thousand year old instrument of death.

"Pens have been around for thousands of years?" What, it was a perfectly valid question.

"No it was a comb first." Then the flyboys reached us.

Battle is funny because no matter what you expect, none of it will go as you thought. For example these flyboys lacked guns, also you hardly expect a hulking giant to jump out of the bushes armed with two machine guns firing with deadly accuracy at any flyboys getting even close to Artemis. But I think we had the most surprise out of our new allies, we all popped out our wings and flew right into the enemy lines kicking and punching the flyboys down, Nudge actually went down when hit on the head by a flyboy, one thing for these flyboys, they were strong if they hit you it would be hard to recover.

While I knew it was dangerous but they had a lot of robots and I was sure they would have nastier if we didn't leave soon. "Formation 8" I called. This was one of the many formations we had done when we were bored. The point was if we had to get wingless people away from danger fast we could do it fast, and efficiently. Fang grabbed Artemis, but apparently Artemis was lighter than expected because he was jerked out of Fangs hands and launched several feet into the air. Percy was heavier. I grunted as we lifted him several meters high. Then I remembered. "Nudge" I screamed out and every one gasped. This would not end well for us. Those who had not taken someone had already moved to take the confused Percy who was muttering something about Chiron not being happy with me. Then I flew down, searching for her. Then I saw her. She was handcuffed and tossed casually tossed into the trunk of a car. A dive bombed but I had to pull back before being shot by the driver. With tears in my eyes I flew back to my flock, once more not knowing if I would see tomorrow or not.

**Sorry, I know that has been done to death but I couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter they will head to half blood hill and there might be some Nudge solo time which happens very rarely. Also Iggy will develop a new power.**


	4. I believe the Freaks

Disclaimer: I am not in possession of Any Character You Have Ever Read in any book

Disclaimer: I am not in possession of Any Character You Have Ever Read in any book

"You want me to go where?" this was too much even for me. The pen was interesting but still wasn't enough to convince me that Greek Gods actually existed.

"Half-blood hill, if I'm lying, the worst that happens is one more wasted day."

"Or a trap designed to take us to the school or heck even a way to kill me."

"You all have issues" Artemis put in "I think that if we're going anywhere it won't be some rundown summer camp for mentally disabled people it'll be a house, my house."

"That's it I've had enough" I whipped around to find a girl I'd never seen before, right there. She had brown, intelligent eyes, and was holding a baseball hat and mean looking dagger. "Camp-Half blood is no trap if it were you wouldn't be conscious. Look even if you are mortal it's still a place for someone with clear sight to rest and recover. Artemis you're free to come to, you may be useful to us. And we may have an idea of how to help you're bodyguard. " (A.N. Oh did I forget to mention that the big man had turned out to be Artemis's bodyguard and that he had been captured too)

"I think that you have issues all of you if you think I'm sleeping here" Artemis said. We were in an abandoned warehouse which to me was fine I didn't get this kid.

"Well it's either we sleep here in this place or we keep walking" I said coldly glancing at his perfectly manicured fingers. How spoiled can you get?

"We could check into the hotel across the street even that would be better than this place."

"Yeah but that's a four star hotel and none of us have any cash as far as I'm aware." That's when Artemis pulled out his wallet, filled up with hundred dollar bills "Yeah well I'm a multimillion dollar experiment so hah I'm worth more."

Artemis nodded and I shut up. He had a cold look in his eyes, almost as though he was finding every about me. Everything. I finally conceded and got up "You're paying."

The place was amazing we all even got our own rooms! We were all in my room doing whatever when Gazzy asked about the chess board in the corner Artemis taught us all how to play than challenged each of us to a game we'd all gone up and lost quickly, except the girl Annabeth who lasted and almost won but was finally defeated and Angel who went last. They sat down and started Artemis started and Angel went next. For every move Artemis made she countered with ruthless efficiency until he finally conceded and Angel won.

Everything was dandy until the door burst open and several flyboys burst in with semi-automatics. Iggy took twelve of them after he threw a bomb the rest of us started in on them. One of them pulled the trigger after I punched it in the face. Six of them went down. Another bomb flew over our heads destroying the remaining flyboys and the wall behind them. We all burst down the stairs and out the door running for miles. Then when the town was out of sight Iggy said "I didn't make those bombs." We all stared at him until I broke the silence.

"I see the camp"

Nudge P.O.V.

I was scared. I woke up to a needle entering my skin taking blood, from me. I had no idea what happened but one thing was for sure I was alone. I thought hard trying to remember something but only came up with one word. School. I somehow knew this was bad but I didn't know why. Until a man walked in. I'd seen him before but I had no clue where. All I knew of him was his name Ter Borcht.

**Yes I know that they haven't arrived yet but they will. Also I promise Nudge will gain her memory back. It's all in a storyline, and will slight horror elements will enter into the story for awhile!**


	5. war

Even though I'd never been to the camp before I knew something was wrong

Even though I'd never been to the camp before I knew something was wrong. There was a feeling of fear in the air. Everyone was grim faced. But the big tip off was when I noticed that everyone was carrying a weapon of some kind. We were standing at the top of the hill while Percy and Annabeth were asking permission for us to enter. To our left was a tree with a dragon pacing in circles around it. Needless to say we gave it a wide birth. When Percy came back he led us into a tour. Briefly explaining things such as the cabin system where each god had his or her own cabin for his or her kids "What cabin are you in?" Artemis put in briefly.

It was a good question, none of us knew it except for Annabeth, but she just said it was a sensitive matter. "Poseidon, the god of the sea." He said that quickly as if it were a curse. Then again maybe it was. "But you'll be in Hermes's cabin as the god of travelers he'll take almost anyone."

"But be careful he is also the god of thieves." Annabeth warned.

Now under normal circumstances we may have sat there and talked all day but it just so happened that a horn blared. And somehow I didn't think it was the daily cookie delivery.

Percy's point of view.

Monsters flooded over the hill all at once after the horn called. One managed to jump all the way down to the big house. It took three campers down with his club before being filled with arrows. The 'flock' as they called themselves didn't hesitate. All of them at once unfolded their wings and flew out in a tight formation landing in the front line. Our arrows delayed the charge but it didn't look good. A Minotaur came at me with his club but I didn't hesitate. I rolled over and took out it' legs. Then when a half-blood came at me wielding a spear I punched him in the face and stabbed at an oncoming centaur killing it. A small Cyclops charged me but was knifed by Annabeth. I winced, thinking of Tyson I pressed my watch button as soon as I was reminded of him and watched his gift unfold into a shield in time for an arrow to bounce off it.

In the end however well we were doing now one thing was clear it would end in their favor. We had our backs against the wall. In the fight Chiron came to me and said. "Percy we won't win but we can run, I think we can get some reinforcements, I recently found the location of Nudge, and Artemis's bodyguard, plus an entire civilization that would be all to willing to fight for us. Take Artemis and Max with you and find the school. The password will be clams. Find Fairies under documents, and go where it tells you. Remember we may lose now but Kronos would never do something like this unless he was really desperate" Then he galloped off to the lines to prepare the retreat. I was crying this would possibly be the last time I saw the camp. I found Max and Artemis, Chiron had already clued them in. We left in one of the canoes at the shore. Soon after the entire camp got into the remaining boats and went the opposite way I knew somehow even thought I'd never been told where to go. So we went in silence over to the sea of monsters.

Nudge pov

Of all the things to happen to me it had to be amnesia. She thought bitterly. She had spent days trying to recover the memory of well anything but nothing came into view. Everything hurt. Ter Borcht hated her, he loved to torment her. He would put her into tests one after another and all of them involved pain or humiliation. And at the end of each day she would be stuffed into a crate. It hurt, but she did have some hope. She remembered something; she knew it was there, it was a shape of a girl, one with wings like hers she knew the girl but she couldn't find the name. No matter what would happen she would at least find the girls name. It was a quest, something to do until she saw this mystery girl. After all it would be nice to know the name of your savoir. But one thing bugged her endlessly, why would anyone want to rescue her. She didn't think she had done anything important. She wondered at her own name, did she even have one?

As usual her thoughts were cut short by a needle being jammed into her arm. She screamed a loud piercing scream. It burned so much. It was some sort of chemical, designed to see how well I react to pain she thought.

**On Wednesday I will update again!**


	6. The sea of monsters

Disclaimer I am not in possession of Pjo, mr or mf.

Chapter six part one

In case you 'normal' people don't know this, being in a canoe with a son of a god and a genius is not fun especially if you've been in the boat for days. But for me at least things got interesting when Artemis finally got impatient. "That's it I knew you suffered from cathected neurotic disorder and had very little education but this just isn't right Percy, we've gone past that island three times already. If you're a son of Poseidon prove it and get us somewhere already, I would take over but my arms are still sore."

"Artemis that's enough, you after all are the one who has only had one rowing shift. Besides it's not like you could do better." To be honest I wasn't defending Percy intentionally it was more in order to strike at Artemis. It worked Artemis couldn't come up with anything. I was right he had no boat skills.

"Hah there it is, Chribdis and Sicilia the guardians of the sea of monsters."

I grew less confidant, as I stared at the huge whirlpool and the cliff that was scattered with bones. I can't quite say in good conscience the swear words that went through my mind. There was no way we could navigate that in a canoe. It would destroy it. Then I got an idea. "Percy how well can she see."

"Not well but if she doesn't get seven victims she'll rip the boat apart."

"Okay then try to use your power to keep the boat close to Sicilia, We're walking."

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I had a lot of homework. ******** Plus my marching band is playing tomorrow at a game so I need some sleep. **


	7. the sea of monsters 2

Chapter 6 part b

My idea worked, scicilia tore the boat apart, but didn't notice us. We thought. She finally noticed that we were walking along the cliff and at the worst time possible too, as we were in the middle of the cliff one large tentacle flew out and grabbed Artemis by the ankle. He flew up into the air. I unfolded my wings and flew up towards the mouth of the cave. She dropped Artemis into the water from thirty feet. All seven tentacles flew towards me all at once; I dropped out of her aim, and then soared up in between her tentacles. I was taunting her in order to buy time for the others. The one problem with my plan is that she was smart, she caught onto my rhythm after a few minutes and intercepted one of my drops. I had 200 feet of slack, with me_, maybe if I boosted downward I could off balance her_ I thought, hoping for some chance of escaping her. I tried it. At a downward angle I can reach speeds of 700 miles an hour at that speed I easily tipped her over off of the cliff, but not before dislocating my leg. I watched her fall, man one thing for any Greek Monsters reading this, wear make up, lots of it. Through the pain in my leg I managed to glide down to the cliff where Artemis and Percy were waiting.

"That was stupid" Artemis said "At the angle you were at it's a small wonder you dislocated your leg, besides you were going way to fast. If you want to stop injuring yourself, than you better start using common sense."

"Yes mother" I grumbled, then I collapsed.

"Ouch!" I shrieked, my leg felt as if t had been yanked off then sewn back on by a two year old. In other words it hurt. But at least now it was at a normal angle.

"Here, I made a crutch for now" Percy said.

"Thanks" I muttered. We were on an island with plenty of trees and more importantly a half finished canoe. I heard a twig snap and I whipped around sending a jerk of pain through my leg. It was Artemis breaking up twigs and placing them in a tepee-like shape in a make-shift fire ring. One thing was evident, we had been here awhile.

**Nudges Diary**

One of the scientists gave me a diary! It made me so happy the scientists name is Angela, she is so nice but she can't let anyone find out which is sad. But more importantly I remembered my saviors name. Max! I'm so happy I may cry. I even remembered something even more important a letter. The first one to my name! I can't believe it. But one scary thing, the guards of the place are cruel. They like to hurt me. One said that my death would come soon. I'm scared.


End file.
